Beats and Butterflies
by whiteSorcery
Summary: Dave finds himself with a fairy, who is determined to take him back home with her.


It is cold. Cold as fucking dicks. Your eyes sting, the little protection you have for them just won't cut it at this point. Quickly, you pull your hand out of your pocket to push the black shades closer to your face, immediately jamming your hand in to your jacket to conserve what little warmth you have. Your mind is slower than usual, its as if the icy wind slipped in to your brain through your ears and froze the blood that kept your fleshy organ working. You glance around and feel adrenaline pumping in to you, something was wrong and you didn't know what; you feel something biting and nipping the back of your neck, the tip of your ear, the bottom of your chin, the bits of uncovered skin that you had left uncovered.

Fight. Bro's voice nags at you, but there was nothing to fight. Run. Your own voice calls and you don't turn down your own request do you? No you don't. You dash, your backpack bouncing pathetically on your back, slamming down on you every time your shoes collided with the cement ground. Fuck. Backpack was way heavier than you realize, every time it crashes on to your with absolutely no mercy and knocks the breath out of your mouth. The cold wasn't helping at all, it is literally ramming its icy fucking hands down your throat and forcibly removing it from your lungs to toss in to the air for fun just because it looked like smoke. Shaking your head frantically, you start to sprint towards the sanctuary called school that practically glowed in your eyes now, each step felt as if you were stabbing your entire nervous system from toe to thigh. This was unusual, you're not supposed to be tired, you've only been running for a few minutes and its as if you ran 10 miles. Gulping you keep sprinting, the nipping and biting get worse, these aren't normal bug bites, its as if someone was slicing off the very skin on your uncovered skin.

You burst in to school, you pursed your lips and straightened your back, arranging the glasses on your face. Walking towards your locker, you rubbed at your chin, there was nothing. The bites were only your imagination playing tricks on you, but you can't push away the feeling that what you experienced was unusual and will come back. You have math first, you snatch at your math book and the notebook that contained math notes and shitty doodles, fumbling for a second you hold them tight to your chest as you try regaining your breath that was so brutally ripped out of you. Calm down Strider. You're being delusional. You're being stupid. You're such a - you cut yourself off. Now was not the time to batter your self-esteem senseless with your own torments. Off to class.

"See you losers later" you mumble to no one in particular as you slip out of the exit of school, you stroll leisurely down the sidewalk, glancing around every so often. Hmmm. Something still felt wrong, you had no idea why. It's just your mind playing tricks, Strider, calm the fuck down. You rehearse that same phrase over and over in your head, drowning out your worries and doubts with it. Soon you arrive to the apartment building where bro and you resided in, slowly you ascended the stairs and stuck the key in to the brass knob leading in to paradise. As soon as you step in you immediately walked back out, not because you knew that the avalanche of smuppets would crush you with their dildo noses, but because that something was wrong. Like how you would feel when you step in to a murder scene and r- oh no. _oh fuck no._

You jump over the smuppet pile and sprint around the place, gratefully there was no murder victim lying cold and lifeless on the ground. Instead, a leaf was placed on your bed, you shrug off your backpack and curiously lift the leaf off the sheets. Right there. Right fucking there. Was a person. As big as your hand. Asleep? Dead? You place your index finger on its chest, a faint heart beat greeted your finger. Its alive at least, well, _she_ was alive, black long hair, tanned bronze skin, white circle glasses perched on her freckled nose, tiny bare feet, long arms, scrawny as hell, green dress, and oh, who could forget, the green transparent wings that sprouted near the creature's shoulder blades.


End file.
